The Umbrella Conspiracy
Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy is the 1998 novelization of the 1996 video game, written by author S. D. Perry as the first book in her series of ''Resident Evil'' novels. The novel combines Jill and Chris' scenarios into one narrative and features all five of the main characters (including Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers). The book was written a few years before the Nintendo GameCube remake, and so omits the presence of Lisa Trevor in the mansion. However, the book does allude to the original version of George Trevor's journal from The True Story Behind Biohazard, as well as the short story it contained Biohazard: The Beginning, which involved the disappearance of Chris Redfield's friend, Billy Rabbitson. Another notable difference in the novels is moving the location of Raccoon City from the Midwest to Pennsylvania, and also a mysterious man who works for umbrella named Trent, who helps the main characters in various ways. Contents Prologue The book starts with a prologue, where the reader is taken into the events happening in Raccoon City using news articles, similar to those in the intro of the first game. Chapter one Chapter one follows Jill being late for the S.T.A.R.S. meeting that's about to start, Chris being worried about the disappearance of his friend Billy Rabbitson and Chief Irons forcing Albert Wesker to send the S.T.A.R.S. teams to the Raccoon Forest separately. In this chapter George Trevor and his disappearance in the mansion is also mentioned. None of the events from this chapter happened in the game. Chapter two In the beginning of Chapter two, the S.T.A.R.S. meeting starts and lasts until the Bravo team reports their mission going wrong. That's when the Alphas start preparing for their flight over the Raccoon forest, the same flight during which the game begins. Chapter three Chapter three talks about Jill being approached by Trent minutes before the flight and then about the flight itself. In this chapter, Alphas find the crashed Bravo helicopter. The chapter ends just when they land to rescue the other team members. Chapter four This chapter tells the part of the story where the Alpha team is in the forest, looking for the Bravo team and fighting the mutated dogs. The part ends when they enter the mansion, exactly where the game intro ends. Chapter five Combining the stories of both scenarios, this chapters tells the story between the start of the gameplay after the intro movie to the point where the characters return back into the main hall discovering the fact that Wesker has gone missing. Chapter six This chapter continues where the previous ended by telling the story from the moment when Jill and Barry come back to the main hall, finding out that Wesker is missing. It continues to describe the story of Jill in the east wing and the story of Chris in the west wing of the mansion. The chapter ends after Chris finds Rebecca Chambers in the small storage room. Chapter seven Chapter seven continues the events of chapter six up to the point where Jill finds the gate of new life and Chris finds a journal and reads its entries. Chapter eight Spanning only to 4 pages, this is the shortest chapter of all. Wesker's history and evil plans are revealed. In this chapter he also decides to force Barry to help him in his evildoing. (This section is being expanded. There is a total of 20 chapters.) Memorable quotes "She couldn’t lie to herself about the simple joy that often followed facing death and walking away. She felt... good. Alive." ~ Chapter seven "Only fools accept the obvious and go no further; use your brain." ~ Chapter nine Errors * In chapter six, Permethrin is spelled as permephrin. * In chapter seven, an entry in a journal Chris finds says: "Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to be play with it..." * In chapter eight a wrong indefinite article is used in the sentence: "The last contact with the estate had been over six weeks ago, an hysterical call from Michael Dees to one of the suits in the White office." Category:1998 novels Category:American horror novels Category:Novels based on Resident Evil